Slayer Sister
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: EvangelionBuffy crossover. Shinji is saved by a strange woman when he is left with his new caretaker. What crazyness will result when he knows and lives with the Sunnydale's Scooby gang? Shinji two girl or more harem. Dead and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

"All right people, here I go again. I tried to find this type of cross over before but only found a few of them. So I decided to create my own in hope of more coming around. There will be a few changes to the Buffy verse and most of the characters from Sunnydale won't be appearing untill a few chapters onward. Theri will also be a few things from a show called "The Dresdin Files," "Devil May Cry 3," and "Slayers" mostly just the magical parts and no characters. Shinji will not be all powerful but his goddess will help him out from time to time. Theri will also be a secret Crossover from another anime Series, the only thing I will tell you is dealing with water. I will be going by the Season 6 box set of Buffy the vampire Slayer and will go no further in the series. You have been warned."

Disclamer: I do not own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Neon Genesis Evangelion", or the magical abilities from "Slayers", "The Dresdin Files," or "Devil May Cry 3."

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Slayer Sister**

**Chapter 1**

Three year old Shinji was scared. His future caretaker was just killed by some strange man who bit into his neck and ripped it out before dinking his blood. Shinji was so scared that he could not even move. The man stood up and wiped clean his twisted fanged face before turning to the child. He slowly walked over to the kid who scooted backwards as far as he could. Soon he hit the wall and the man chuckled evilly before reaching to grab the child. Before he could his face widened in shock before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Shinji caught most of it in his eye and tried to rub some of it away before he heard someone speak in Japanese but with a rough accent.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

After rubbing some of the sand out of his eye he looked up to see an American woman standing where the monster was. She was around five feet tall with long blond hair pulled up into a low ponytail and a slim cheerleader like body. She was wearing leather pants and configured to her long legs, a tight dark red shirt that accented her assets, and a leather jacket that hugged her figure.

Her brown eyes held a sad light in them as she up away her wooden stake in her pocket before holding her hand out to the boy. And took him on what would change his life and his perspective of the world forever as well as help him in the future when he was needed.

**Eleven years later**

Shinji walked off the train after it pulled to a stop and all the doors opened. He waited for the doors to close again so that he could go further up the line but for some strange reason they did not. Shinji just shrugged his shoulder before standing up and shouldering his backpack before walking out and hearing some kind of warning to go to the designated shelters. He was a few inches taller then his anime self and was about as muscular as a martial artist. He wore a slightly tight grey shirt that had a white and dark orange construction sign on it that said "Sorry, mind close until further notice."

He wore dark blue jeans with black and silver sneakers on the lower part of his body, with a black leather trench coat, similar to Neo's from the Matrix. He got a lot of teasing from Xander Harris, one of his adoptive mother's friends, saying he looked like a miniature Angelus before his mother smacked him upside the head with Willow Rosenberg, one of his teachers outside of school, following close behind her. Reaching into one of the many pockets inside the jacket he pulled out some shades again similar to Neo's and placed them over his eyes.

"Where the hell is my ride?" He asked using some of the curse words he learned from his third mother.

A few miles away, a sports car was hauling ass towards the train station Shinji was at while the driver grumbled to her self a folder in the right passenger seat with a picture of Shinji at a birthday party a few months before his mother vanished somewhere.

"Damn it, why did I have to lose him at a time like this. Why now?"

Back over with Shinji, the boy was trying out a near by pay phone but was not able to get thru due to some kind of special emergency. The brown haired boy sighed before hanging the phone up and pulling out a flip phone from his right outer jacket pocket. Trying with that one he got the same results as before and just closed it.

"Damn it," he said to him self as he put the phone away, 'It's no use. I should haven't even fucking come here." He said cursing his father, may he get kidney stones, as he looked around.

Shinji looked at the leather bangle on his wrist which had small metal medallions sewn into it given to him by Willow and her wife Tara. Each medallion had a strange mystic seal on it for protection. Beside the bangle was a black and silver Timex Ironman Triathlon watch given to him by his mothers' mentor Rupert Giles.

"As much as I hate to say this I might need to go find a shelter or something." He said looking at a picture of a purple haired woman in what looked to be summer wear with a few notes on it saying that she would meet with him and where he wanted her to look.

Before he could go with his new plan he felt something on the edge of his senses. Turning to the right he saw a light blue haired girl wearing a white and light green school uniform just standing in the middle of the street. Off to the side Shinji heard some birds taking off scared but kept his eyes on the girl and watched as she disappeared like a mirage.

"What the fuck?!?"

Before he could look around the ground shook with a loud BOOM almost making Shinji fall to his feet if he didn't have any training from his mothers and friends. After getting his hearing back he looked to where the sound originated and saw five military VTOLs flying backwards away from something. What he was pretty ugly, but not as ugly as some of the things he had seen before.

It was a giant bland and bone colored monster, with a shiny blood red orb in the middle of its chest and long thin arms with claws and a bird skull like face. It limbered along on two thin legs as if it was on a Sunday stroll. The VTOLs fired round after round but the giant just blinked as if the bullets were nothing more then bug bites. Three missiles screamed over Shinji, who just squatted out of the way, and one hit the giant making it stagger back some before the rest exploded in its face. Shinji knew that the Giant wasn't going to go down so easily and saw the proof when a long nail of pink energy shot of the giants hand and hit one of the VTOLs thru one of the wings making it lose altitude.

"FUCK!!!" Shinji cried as he hauled ass from the crash zone of the plane.

He felt something happening behind him and saw the giant in the air about to land on the plane. He looked forward and saw a car racing towards him but slowly going to his left. Hoping he was right he skidded to a stop just as the car drifted behind him and acted as a shield against the exploding plane. He looked thru the left passenger side window and saw the same woman in the picture that came with the letter from his father but was nearly ripped apart by his second mother seconds after reading what it said.

"Get in; hope I'm not real late."

Back in the air the VTOLs were firing round after round of bullets at the creature which blinked a few as they pelted his skin. A few other VTOLs fired missiles at him causing him to stagger yet again before straitening himself one more time with out any harm caused.

Shinji jumped thru the open window on the right passenger side Dukes of Hazzard and was about slide in when he saw the foot of the giant coming down fast. Sliding in quickly he held his backpack close to his body while yelling at the woman to get the lead out. She instantly put the car in reverse and high tailed it out of there just before the foot came crashing down breaking the asphalt beneath its feet.

Over at a secret headquarters called NERV, Shinji's father Gendo Ikari commander and bastard king of NERV just sat and listened to the military generals order their men to attack it with everything they got. Beside him deputy commander Kozo Fuyutsuki also listened and waited from the time when they would get their shot at the enemy code named angels. They watched as every thing they threw at it did nothing to the angel other then annoy it some more.

"Looks like an AT field huh?" Fuyutsuki said as he watched the military scramble to regain some ground.

"Yes, conventional weapons are no match for the angels." Gendo said as he watched the military scramble to get something together to defeat the angel.

His hands were folded in front of his mouth with his elbows on the table in front of him. To all he was unmoving and cold as he watched the carnage both the angel and the military unleashed as they fought. He ignored all that was going on bellow until a red phone started ringing beside the military generals. One of them slid a card thru a slot next to the phone before picking it up.

"I under stand sir we'll execute backup plan at once."

About six or seven miles away from the angel the woman, who picked up our hero, watched thru her sunglasses and a high tech binocular as the planes that were attacking the angel got the heck out of dodge for some reason. Shinji, who the woman was leaning over, got a good look at the woman's body which was covered by a black dress which was sleeveless and had a short skirt to it.

"Now wait a second. Oh no their going to use an N2 mine!!! GET DOWN!!!"

The woman tried to push the kid down but was surprised when he pushed her to the side and thrusted his left arm towards the blast palm forward. Instantly a half circle, as big as the car, appeared in front of them with strange symbols and lettering inside it. When the N2 mine exploded it sent a huge pressure wave all around it that pushed against the shield which bowed a bit but held true. Soon the front of the pressure wave subsided with just a breeze following it.

Back at NERV the military generals were celebrating the "Death" of the angel a little too soon. One of them decided to be a little cocky and sneered to Gendo.

"Looks like you won't be taking at shot at it Ikari."

Both the commander and deputy commander snorted just as one of the bridge bunnies began warned people of the incoming shockwave.

Back over with Shinji and the Woman, our hero was looking under the hood of the car and winched at the damage the electromagnetic pulse that accompanied the shockwave did.

"I'm so stupid; I should have used a full shield instead of a partial one. My bad as uncle Xander's would say. Luckily it's just the battery, could have been more."

The woman just sat in the diver seat of the car still trying to wrap her brain around what just happened. When Shinji when to her side of the car and asked if she was okay she instantly ripped her glasses off and glared at Shinji with wine red eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?"

Shinji as mostly used to this kind of reaction and just said, "It's Magic Miss Katsuragi."

The woman just blinked a few times before asking, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." The kid sighed before saying, "I was hoping to have at least a few days before trouble started finding me."

Miss Katsuragi giggled a bit before saying, "I guess I should have figured that if there were angels their might be some form of magic, and please call me Misato."

Shinji nodded his head in agreement before Misato tried to start her car up. Shinji placed his hand on hers before she tried to start the car. The captain looked at Shinji wondering what he wanted.

"Sorry Misato but the Battery is shot, even a lightning spell wouldn't power it back up again."

Misato just took his word on that and got out looking around for something to power her car. She was surprised when Shinji suggested grabbing some batteries from a near by auto shop.

Back at NERV everyone waited with bated breath for some news on the angel. The military generals just sat smugly as they waited for confirmation of death.

"It has to be dead, it took the full blast."

Soon the external sensors were back online and the screens showing what the sensors saw came back up instantly one of the pictures showing the blast site of the N2 mine got a huge reading.

"Energy reading at the epicenter!!!"

"It can't be!!!" one of the generals shouted before the external cameras reactivated showing the damaged angel just standing in the blaze of the blast like a demon that just came out of hell.

"That was our last defense."

"No affect at all."

"It's a demon!"

Back over with the wizard and the captain, they finally got back on the road with some, and I use the word lightly, batteries in the back powering the car. Shinji just sweat dropped at the overkill of batteries that took up the back seat of the car. Shaking his head he went back to listening to the Misato speak to someone.

"Don't worry his safety in my top priority. Uh, look can you get a car train ready for us, an express of course."…"Well I did volunteer to pick him up, so it's only my duty to make sure he gets their. See ya."

The magician watched as Misato's face went thru a wide range of emotions, mostly just pain and regret for something. While Shinji would have loved to watch the show more he had to ask her something.

"Um Misato, while I know we needed a battery or two to get going, did you need to get a whole years supply worth?"

"Uh, don't worry about it, um it's an emergency and we needed a working vehicle right?" Misato said with a nervous chuckle, "Uh, I am a government official after all so everything going to be perfectly fine, okay? Okay!"

Shinji just sweat dropped before putting his foot in his mouth with, "My adoptive mother can come up with better excuses then you, and she's a blond."

Misato did not like that crack about being dumber then a blond a drove with reckless abandonment while Shinji screamed at her to slow down and watch out. I feel for their world.

**Next Chapter**

Shinji: "Wow a real geofront!!!"

Ritsuko: "I heard you have a rather peculiar…condition."

Gendo: "You will pilot the Eva, Shinji."

Rei: "Thank you for healing me Pilot Ikari."

Misato: "Eva launch!!!"


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

"I've revived the chapter with the help of gunman, dan-chan, and Destinyends. Gunmna helped me wiht some grammer problems, and Dan-chan as well as Destiny ends helped me with this chapter's name and last chapter's too. Their is a few things added as well. Have a good read!!!" **  
**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Slayer Sister**

**Chapter 2**

**Battle in the Twilight or**

**The Smart-Ass Meets the Bastard King**

After Shinji calmed down Misato they started driving normally towards NERV, an uneasy silence fell between them. After a while Misato could not take the silence anymore and decided to find out where he's been for the past few years.

"So where were you hiding the past eleven years?"

Shinji thought for a sec before answering, "There are a few things I can't tell you until I trust you, but I will try to tell you some things."

Misato nodded her head knowing people will have secrets they may or may not share. Shinji took a deep breath before starting to tell a part of his story.

"After my father dropped me with one of his minions, a," Here he paused for a sec deciding whether or not to tell her this part and decided to heck with it and told her, "A vampire attacked him and killed him."

"A real vampire?" Misato asked wide eyed barely missing an abandoned car.

"Yes, very real, anyway he killed the man and drunk his blood like an alcoholic might drink beer. After he drained him he turned towards me to do the same when he died in a poof of dust. He was killed by who I consider my second mother, Buffy Summers."

"You second mother?"

"Just a moment Misato let me finish. Anyway she was known as a Vampire Slayer, a girl chosen by the powers that be to save the world from evil beyond normal human understanding. Buffy had just finished clearing out a nest of vampires that a local group of vampire hunters were trying to eradicate for a while but their master was to powerful for them when she saved me."

Misato listened fascinated as Shinji spun his tale. He talked about going with Buffy over to California and a town called Sunnydale. Buffy's friends, Xander and his wife Anya, Willow and her wife Tara, Buffy and her fiancé Faith, another vampire slayer, and Giles the father and grandfather of the group. She found out about Shinji's training in the mystic and martial arts as well and the technological ones too.

Over at NERV, things were going as Gendo wanted them to go. The military idiots had finally given up on dealing with the Angel themselves and were about to hand over the reigns to Gendo. They just finished giving their ultimatum, Defeat the angel or face the whole human race in the after life. Gendo watched as the platform the military generals used sunk back under the ground listened to his minions report the status on the stationary angel.

"The UN forces are exhausted, what are you going to do?" Fuyutsuki asked turning form the screens to his commander.

"Activate Unit one."

"Activate it?" the deputy commander asked, "But we have no pilot."

"Not anymore, another spare is being delivered."

Over at the car train Shinji just finished his clef notes versions of his tale in America AS they started moving. Misato looked herself over with a small folding mirror making sure she most of her clothing and makeup was still in one piece. After a while Shinji asked something that surprised Misato.

"Are we going to see my father?"

"Yes, yes we are." Misato said closing her little mirror, "He is the commander of NERV After all."

Shinji's face instantly hardened as he remembered what his father did causing the medallions sewn on his bangle to start glowing their respective colors in response to his anger. Misato Instantly remembered seeing one of them glow when Shinji activated the Magic Shield and figured it was somehow connected to his powers. Misato decided that she should try and defuse the situation before he went critical.

"Oh yeah, did they send you an ID card?"

Shinji instantly snapped out of his mental ranting and began searching for his Father's letter in his backpack. Pulling it out he gave it to the captain who looked it over and saw that it only had the commanders name along with the word "Come." Misato looked at the "Letter" (More like a note to me) before quickly handing a small booklet with "Welcome to NERV" written across the top.

'Looks more like an advertising flyer then a booklet.' Shinji thought as he leafed thru the book.

Soon there was a quick flash of light and Shinji started seeing buildings hanging above a huge park like cavern that was so huge he had trouble seeing the full thing. Below the tracks was a huge lake of water with a pyramid shaped building and some rails leading into it beside the lake.

"Wow a real Geofront!!!"

"That's right it our secret underground base."

Shinji had to sweatdrop at that. I sounded like something you might read from a badly written comic. Shinji so stupified at what he heard that he did not hear the rest of what Misato said. A few minutes later they were hopelessly lost in the huge base.

"Sigh, what on earth? Isn't this the right way?"

On the moving walkway Misato stood ahead of Shinji was reading the NERV handbook, his shades perched on top of his head, sneaking peeks under Misato's when they went thru one of the many automated doors. Going thru another one Misato started speaking.

"It's because of these things I hate to wear a skirt."

"If you wanted to flash me so badly you could have just asked."

Misato's right eye twitched before saying, "I'm sorry I'm not use to this place."

"We pasted this spot fifteen times already."

Misato got upset and whirled around shouting at Shinji, "How would you know?!?"

Shinji pointed to the side of the next door where cut into the metal were tally marks numbering fourteen. Shinji walked over to the spot and pulled out a knife from his left sleeve still reading the booklet and slashed another mark beside the door. Misato sweat dropped before muttering something about cocky little brats.

"Guess I'll have to call Ritsuko again."

Over at another part of the command center, a person began asking for Ritsuko over the intercom system.

"Would the Chair person of E project, technical division 1 Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi of operation division 1 immediately?"

"I don't believe it," Ritsuko said as climbed out of the orange-red water and stripped off her wet suit leaving only a light blue bathing suit, "Is she lost again?"

Sighing she grabbed her nearby lab coat and pulled it over her suit and put on her heals to begin her search for her wayward friend, again.

In a near by elevator, that Shinji pointed out after Misato passed by it a few times, Misato stood near the door waiting for it to reach the floor she wanted, A few levels below it the doors pinged open revealing a silent but frustrated blond which scared Misato a bit.

"Hi there Ritsuko." Misato said nervously.

The doctor softly growled as she walked into the elevator making Misato back up enough to get away from her pissed friend. Shinji idly watched from the sidelines barley even batting an eye at the swim suit Ritsuko wore, seeing less when he and his family went to the beach back in California.

"Why are you wasting my time, Captain? Don't you know were short on time AND manpower? How did you get lost again?"

"She had the Map upside down a few times." Shinji said still reading the booklet.

Misato, who was extremely pissed at Shinji, could only say that she was sorry without making her friend even madder. Ritsuko just sighed at her friends absent mindedness before turning to Shinji.

"So is this the boy?"

"Yes, he's the "Third Child" according to the Marduk report."

'Marduk report?' Shinji thought filing that little piece of info for later.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you." The boy said holding his hand out.

Ritsuko looked at the hand before turning her eyes to Misato who mouthed, 'Tell you later' before the good doctor shook his hand awkwardly.

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Hm. You look a little like you father."

Shinji growled before saying, "That's the only thing I got for that Bastard."

Ritsuko was surprised that someone would actually have the ball to say that about the commander and just shook it off as part of his personality. He was supposing to be weak-hearted and sheltered not this kid who seemed to cures every other word when his father was mentioned.

"I heard that you have a peculiar…condition, Shinji."

Shinji's eyes went wide at what she might be talking about. He was hoping that it was only his curse, everyone back in Sunnydale knew about it so it wasn't such a big secret.

"Yes I got it when a friend of my adoptive mother's asked me to come with her to one of the un-flooded parts of China. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Back in the main control room of NERV Gendo was about to ride an elevator to where he would meet his hopefully submissive son and bully him into piloting the Eva. Looking over at his professor he gave one final order before going.

"Handle the rest of this."

Soon he had gone down the elevator as Fuyutsuki watched the man go.

"There first meeting in over eleven years."

Back over with Shinji and the two women, the trio was taking a horizontal elevator past a huge aquarium of pinkish red water, Shinji reading the NERV booklet, Misato and Ritsuko talking while the intercom system relayed to everyone to go to level one battle stations.

"So how's unit one coming?" Misato asked.

"It's currently going under refrigeration, using the B type equipment"

"Does it really work; it's never worked before has it?"

"The possibility of activation is 0.0000000009 percent; around here we just call it the '09 system."

"Does that mean it doesn't work?"

"Don't be insulting. It 09 as in Oni the Japanese devil."

Shinji had to snicker a bit at that, having fought a few devils/demons during his adventures with Buffy. Ritsuko looked at Shinji not getting the inside joke while Misato slightly got it.

"Huh, well a bit too late to be saying sorry it doesn't work."

Soon the Trio was on an inflatable raft motoring towards a wall that had something protruding out the side of it, making Shinji wonder what it was. Soon they reached a dock on the wall and headed to the other side. Soon the door closed behind them leaving the room completely dark. Shinji just waited patently, already use to the dark having went of a few hunting expedition for vampires in the dark. Soon the light turned on and Shinji as staring into he face of a huge giant. Shinji could tell that the duo behind him wanted him to be surprised but decided to turn the table on them.

"KAWAII!!!"

THUD!!!

SPLASH!!!

Behind him Misato face faulted into the metal floor beneath her while Ritsuko, who was leaning on a near by railing fall into the reddish pink water bellow the catwalk a few yards bellow. Their little joke did not go as planned

"It's a good thing she was wearing that suit huh?" Shinji asked before laughing his head off.

Misato stared at the boy wondering why he did that while Ritsuko came stomping back up the catwalk. She looked between the laughing boy and where Misato usually kept her gun wondering if he should choke him, Bart Simpson style, or just get it over with and shoot him full of holes, she absolutely hated it when one of her rare joke backfired. When both the third child and the doctor calmed down Shinji got to business. After getting the low down on the Eva, as it was called, Shinji had only one thing to ask.

"So this is my father's work?" He asked recognizing the glint of Gendo's glasses as he waited for him to ask.

"That's correct." Gendo said from the balcony above them.

"Father." Shinji sneered as he glared at his old man.

Shinji pushed the shades on his head back down in front of his eyes before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a.

"A sword?" Ritsuko asked as she saw the weapon appearing out of the small bag.

It was not just any broad sword, it was made from the finest metal that Xander's could find and empowered by multiple magical spells that only Willow and Tara together could produce. Shinji cracked his neck before pointing the sword at his father.

"I have more then few bones to pick with you, you bastard."

Gendo sneered at his non-submissive son and said just one thing, "We're moving out."

Moving out?" Misato asked, "But Unit Zero's still in cryostats."

Ritsuko looked towards Unit one before Misato got what she was saying.

"Wait a minuet, your going to use unit one?!?"

"There's no other way."

"Now wait, Rei can't do it can she? We don't have a pilot!!!"

"We just received one," Ritsuko said moving her eyes towards Shinji.

Misato looked towards the standoff between Gendo and Shinji before finally getting the picture.

"You're serious?"

"Shinji Ikari," Ritsuko called to Shinji who was still glaring at his dad, "You will pilot it."

Before Misato could get in a word edge wise Shinji spoke up.

"So that's why you called for me after all this time?"

"Yes, I finally have a use for you."

"And what if I decided to not do it?"

"Another will take your place."

Shinji smirked before he said something he knew would tick off his dad and make him play his bargaining chip.

"Suit yourself."

"What?!" Misato and Ritsuko shouted out hearing Shinji's answer.

Gendo sighed before calling to Fuyutsuki. Beside him were at least six different TV screens all with Shinji's smirking face on them. A screen on the left side changed to the older man's face."

"Yes sir?"

"Wake up Rei."

This surprised Fuyutsuki, "Can we use here?"

"She's not dead yet."

Mentally sighing the deputy commander said, "Understood."

The white haired man turned his back just as the screen changed to a grey one with "Sound Only" in white.

"Rei?" Gendo asked.

A calm, neutral, voice answered him with a soft "Yes."

"The spare is un-usable you will do it again."

"Yes sir." The voice said slightly pained.

Back over at the catwalk Shinji leaned on the railing waiting for what his father would do. Soon he head the man call out to Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi, Reset Unit One for Rei. She will pilot it."

Ritsuko sighed before she began to bark out orders to reconfigure unit one for Rei. Misato was livid at the jerk of a boy and turned to him pissed off.

"Are you not going to pilot the Eva because you father is the commander here?"

"I did not say that." Shinji said smoothly not even bothered by Misato's anger.

"Yes you just did!!!"

"I said, suit yourself. Not Yes, no or to him kiss my ass. I was wondering how he would take it. Mothers, Buffy and Faith thought I should do that too see what he would do."

(Yes I'm an avid Buffy/Faith yuri fan. So sue me.)

From the other side of the room where Shinji entered an elevator opened up revealing a doctor and two nurses rolling in a stretcher. On it a blue haired girl with bright red eyes laid on it with bandages on her chest, arms, legs, and around her head with gauze over her right eye. To say that Shinji was pissed is like saying that Second Impact was just a little bomb; he was so pissed that his father would have a hurt girl pilot the damn thing if he could not, the medallions on his bangle began glowing different colors that got Gendo's attention before he could comment on it the whole room shook as the angel arrived.

Gendo and Shinji were the only one to say standing while everyone else fell to the ground. Rei, who Shinji guessed the girl was, also fell to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. Above the girl a couple of hanging halogen lights fell from the ceiling. Misato cried out as Shinji raced towards the fallen girl.

"I don't have enough time!!!" Shinji thought as he raced towards Rei, "I'm going to have to do it, even if my body shuts down from using so much power so soon."

Shinji pulled out his broadsword again while pushing his magic into two of the medallions on the bangle. The medallions began glowing two individual colors, electric yellow and light blue. Soon the boy was standing over the girl in a flash and took one swipe at the lights. A single line appeared on them just before they broke away for the duo before they broke away in multiple pieces.

"I didn't even see him." Misato softly said as she watched the boy sheath the sword back into this backpack.

Even Gendo was surprised at what happened and didn't know how is son did that. Shinji picked up the girl feeling the blood from her reopened wounds seep thru her bandages. He felt sorry that she got in the middle of him and his father's feud and wanted to make it up to her. He hooked one of his feet to the fallen stretcher and kicked up. The stretcher flipped thru the air a few times before landing on its wheels no problem. Placing Rei lightly on the gurney he placed his hands on her body, his left on her stomach, his right on her forehead and began pushing his magic into another of his medallion and into her body.

The medallion began to glow a holy white light that began covering the girl's body before shining so bright that everyone looking had to shield their eyes or have their retinas burned. Soon the light diminished and faded away completely allowing people to see again. When everyone looked they were socked beyond belief. There standing upright without a wound or burse to her body was Rei, her bandages falling away from her. After Shinji caught his breath from using a bit more energy then he thought finally got a good look at the girl.

The girl was almost snow white pale with a slightly thin body, which was accented by the white skin tight body suit which had the numbers 01 stenciled into it. Her red eyes looked her healer over and blushed slightly staining her pale cheeks pink.

"Thank you for healing me Pilot Ikari."

Shinji was blushing a bit seeing how cute the girl was. Shinji mentally slapped himself for getting sidetracked at a time like that but smiled at the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get that so called 'Angel' and stop it from hurting you or anyone else."

Rei blushed a bit more making everyone dumbfounded at seeing the 'Soulless Monotone' Rei Ayanami blush. Shinji turned to Misato and Ritsuko with cold hard blue eyes.

"You have a few minuets to tell me how to pilot this thing before I go out there myself and kill that Demon."

Soon Shinji was in cockpit of the Eva waiting for further instruction on how to pilot the Eva. When it started filling up with some strange reddish orange liquid and panicked a bit before remembering that he was needed to pilot this giant robot and Rei probably done it a few times before.

Ritsuko as surprised a bit when she saw Shinji panic a bit before claming down and letting the LCL fill his lungs strangely relaxed even with the blood like taste. Soon the bridge bunnies were confirming everything was good with almost no problems. Maya Ibuki, who was looking at Shinji's Sync Level, was surprised with how high it was with out training.

"Doctor," She called out to her superior, "The boy's synchronization levels are 41.3 percent."

"Amazing," She said as she looked over Maya's shoulder, "Harmonics seem to be normal, we might just pull this off."

Ritsuko turned to her friend and said, "Let's do it."

Misato nodded her head; her mood changed to a no-nonsense kind and said, "Begin Launching Sequence!"

Soon the Eva was at its designated Launch tube ready to go to the surface. Misato saw that everything was ready and turned to her superiors.

"Can we really do this?" She asked Gendo.

"Of course, unless we defeat the Angels we have no future."

Fuyutsuki took this time to whisper to Gendo, "Ikari are you absolutely certain?"

Gendo only reply was smirking behind his folded hands. Misato turned to the Screen showing the Eva and shouted out her command.

"EVA LAUNCH!!!"

Soon the Eva shot towards the surface with the speed of a jet, Shinji had only one thing to say as he felt the G forces pushing his body.

"YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**Next Chapter**

Ritsuko: "How can this kid have that high of a sync rate with out training?!?"

Mysterious Voice: "Shinji I have two final gifts for you I could not give you when you left Sunny dale."

Shinji: "TAKE THIS YOU DEMON, FIREBALL!!!"

Rei: "I'm glad that you're all right Pilot Ikari."

Misato: "Welcome home Shinji."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is another chapter of this story. I was not able to finish this chapter the way I wanted but I will continue it Next chapter but It will take a few weeks before it's out. if you have any suggestions send them to me in a review, I need all the help I can get."**  
**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Slayer Sister**

**Chapter 3**

**Angels-0, Humans- Pwnage**

Shinji was having the time of his life riding the Eva lift like a roller coaster. But soon it was all over, the lift reached the surface where Shinji was face to face with the "angel." He started down the angel thru the Eva's eyes before he remembered something.

"Hey Ritsuko, I've got a serious question for you."

"What is it?"

Shinji pointed to the top of his head where a couple of white and black hair clips were at, "What are the fruity looking hair clips suppose to do?"

That simple yet sharp tongued question caused everyone, except Gendo who was for some reason immune to it, to face fault. Ritsuko slowly got back up using a nearby console at a hand hold.

"They're called Neural Links Shinji. Their purpose is to help you move the Eva with your thoughts while wearing them in the entry plug." The good doctor said more then a little annoyed.

Shinji snapped his fingers while saying, "Oh, I get it."

Shinji concentrated his inner mystical energies, and instead of pushing it into his bangle he pushed it thru the neural links. In NERV his sync rate shot up and thru the ceiling making Maya gasp at the impossible.

"Doctor the boy's sync rate is increasing!!!"

"What did you say?!?" Ritsuko shouted out while rushing to look at Maya's screen.

There in front of her face as plain as day, Shinji's sync rate shot up and stopped just bellow the berserker level and stayed steady.

"How can this be? He's closer to the berserker state then I've every seen and yet he has full control over it?!? How can this kid have that high of a sync rate with out training?!?"

Everyone heard Shinji chuckle at what he just heard, "I guess my little hunch worked. I figured I could control my Eva with my energy just like some shows I've seen as well as a few books I've read."

(Scene break)

DarkMagician41 pops up and smiles.

"Hey people, I bet a few are wondering what is going on. Well I'm basing the whole magic used to control the Eva from two sources."

The scene becomes a cartoon as a SD version of DM pulls out a screen from the side and a projector starts up. He pulled out a collapsible rod, pulls it out to its full length and taps the screen. A slide changes to a scruffy Brooklyn type guy holding a hockey stick.

"One of the shows is The Dresden Files. The Magical Characters in there can use items that they have customized to channel their magic and do certain things like use themselves as a lightning rod, like Dresden did in Storm Front."

The slide then changes to the Brooklyn like guy, possible Dresden, holding a metal hand rail which is hit by lightning, then he uses its power to kill a demon using the hockey stick as a focal point. The slide changes again to a slightly small and shin girl with bright red hair wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, black pants, some kind of leather slippers, and a black and light red cape.

"Another show I used was Slayers. In that show Lina Inverse uses Gourry's Sword of light as a Focal Point for her Giga Slave."

The slide Changes to show Lina Calling on the Giga Slave using the Sword of Light before the slides changes again. This picture had Shinji pointing to the Neural Links like he did in this chapter.

"In this story I had the Neural Links also act as a focal point not only for the mental commands for the Eva but also for any kind of energy like magic using the information I got from Wikipedia as a guide as well as the NGE movie The End of Evangelion DVD."

The Scene turns back to normal as DM pushes the screen back and the projector turns off.

"Now have a good Read!!! Oh and before I forget, there is going to be a contest on what Unit one's color is going to be. Send your reviews telling me what new color(s) you want the Eva to be and the best one will get their color choice and also get credit for it as well. And if you want to see Shinji do a certain spell, put it in a review and tell me which one you want to see, the more powerful ones like the Dragon Slave will be featured a few angels later, maybe near the end. Also I'm wondering if I should bring out the Summons from the Final Fantasy games, what do you think."

(Back to your regularly scheduled story)

"That should not be possible!!!"

Shinji rolled his eyes saying, "That's right, you're not seeing my Sync Level rise to where it is now, huh?"

Everyone in the room was boggled at what they just heard. The only one not affected was Gendo who had an evil smirk plastered to his face with how well the scenario was going, even with the small alteration, or so he thinks.

"Let get this party started!!!" Shinji shouted out as the final locks on the Eva disengaged and allow Shinji to move the Eva.

The first thing he did was one of Xander's rules to fighting the supernatural, or in this case an angel. Take the fight to where it will cost the lowest damage. He bum rushed the Angel and smashed the Eva into the Angel's midsection and kept on running holding the Angel tight around its waist. Soon they two giants were out of the City and into a field near some mountains. Stopping fast he pushed the angel into the mountain side hard enough to bury the angel halfway.

"Let's hope that willow was right about my bangle." Shinji said as he began to concentrate his mystical energy into it.

Soon something began happening that no one on earth thought was possible. The medallions on the wizard pilot's bangle began to glow their respective colors again as the same glow appeared around the Eva's left wrist. As this was going on Shinji began to feel a pain akin to being burned on his own left wrist. Shinji was in so much pain he did not hear Misato cry out to him as he closed his eyes to try and control it to some extent. When he opened his eyes he saw something that made him say.

"I don't think I'm in Japan anymore."

Shinji heard a giggle behind him and turned to see a mystically beautiful woman standing the meadow wearing a one piece dress that was cut so that it enhanced her beauty. Her hourglass figure and long shapely legs could make gay men go strait in no time at all, while her C-cup breasts look to be straining the dress making it look so that one wrong movement would make the pop out. Her waist long blond hair had black and white tips with two bangs framing her heart shaped face with the left bang white, the right black. Her duel colored, purple and gold eyes sparked with mischievous ideas as her ruby red lips gave off a smile that one could associate to a sister smiling at a brother.

"My goddess." Shinji said kneeling on the ground with his head bowed.

The goddess giggled in a voice that was angel like but had a hit of playfulness to it.

"Shinji, I told you that I may have taken over my predecessor, Janus, place as the goddess of chaos and change but you doesn't mean you have to address me so formally. Just call me Mana."

Shinji got up rubbing the beck of his neck embarrassingly as he said, "Sorry Mana-sama, but I'm still trying to get use to it."

Mana sighed knowing that at the moment that was as good as she was going to get. Shaking her head slightly she looked back up at her avatar and smiled sisterly.

"Shinji, do you remember what I said to you on your last birthday?"

Shinji tilted his head to the side completely forgetting what she had said to him a few months ago. Mana giggled at how cute Shinji looked and told him.

"I said that I had two more gifts for you besides the light and the dark medallions I gave you." Mana looked down at the bangle and continued on, "Which I see you have let to master."

"Sorry Mana-sama but I've been busy for a while."

Mana just nodded knowingly remembering what all he had to as he watched him with her all seeing mirror she had one of the metal smith gods create for her. Fighting Vampires, planning against a so called father and fighting an angel can take up a lot of time.

"I understand Shinji but if you do not master them soon then you won't be able to use them in the upcoming battles against the Angels."

Shinji thanked the gods that she understood and barely heard Mana say, "You welcome," before asking her.

"If I way ask what are the two gifts I will be getting." Both exited and a little afraid of what might happen.

"Well for starters I'm creating a bangle for the Eva just like yours which will allow you to use the Eva's power to activate spells and is connected to your bangle so that any experience you gain outside the Eva will transfer to it so you won't have to do the whole thing all over again."

Shinji smiling widely as he heard this knowing at it was going to help in the upcoming war with heaven. What Mana said next thru him for a loop.

"I'm also letting you meet someone you have not met in a long time."

Shinji was confused about what she was saying but before he could ask about it he was slammed in the back and felt tow pairs of arms wrap around his body.

"I'm so sorry Shinji." The person said in a voice he had not heard in a long time.

Slowly turning around he stood face to face with his thought to be dead mother. Her green eyes shined with tears of sadness and shame.

"M-mom?" He stuttered out in a shocked voice.

When he saw her nod he instantly wrapped his arms around his first mother and cried his heart out. The reunited mother and son cried their hearts out finally meeting again after so long. Mana was reluctant to break up this little reunion but knew her avatar needed to fight soon. As she clearing her throat the mother and son reluctantly separated and just stood looking at one another, Yui in the plug suit she wore when she disappeared framing her beautiful figure perfectly, Shinji in his regular clothing with out the jacket.

"I thought you were dead mom?"

Yui just shook her head as she said, "I was actually absorbed into the Eva during the first activation. I did this so that you would have a bright future; I never thought that you would have a goddess on your side."

Shinji chuckled sheepishly a bit before turning Slayer serious. He turned to his goddess and friend and asked her something.

"Did you have a hand in this?"

Mana sadly shook her head, "No I did not an organization called SEELE forced your mother to enter the Eva in hope of adverting the scenario they have to be one with the gods. They have already happened in another world like yours and I do not want to see it happen to this one."

"So what do we do?" Shinji asked looking from his mother to Mana.

"First you must defeat the Angel and next time that you are in the Eva we can plan how to crush SEELE and Gendo's plans together, son." Yui said kissing her son on his forehead, "And we can also discus your love life while were at it," She finished with a happy voice her hands folded behind her back and her eyes closed looking like big U's.

Shinji face faulted before shouting out, "Mother!!!"

Mana and Yui giggled before the more powerful of the two sent Shinji's mind back to his body. Shinji opened his eyes and saw the Eva sized Bangle on his wrist and felt the power behind it. Shinji crouched down into a basic fighting stance before asking.

"Does this thing have any weapons in it?"

Maya, being the only one out of the stupified state the others were in seeing an Eva sized bangle suddenly appear, answered his question professionally.

"Pilot Ikari."

Shinji heard the woman's voice and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is first lieutenant Maya Ibuki Pilot Ikari."

"Well Ibuki-san," Shinji said using a little of the Japanese he knew, "I hope you know where the weapons are on this Eva are."

"On each of the butterfly controllers is a red button. Press it to release two progressive Knives from the Shoulder fins."

"Thank you Ibuki-san," Shinji said smirking evilly, "And please call me Summers, I forsaken my father's name long ago."

'But if I'm right I might have to take it back.'

Yui watched from the Eva as her son opened the shoulder fins and pulled out the knives that were held there. She decided not to speak to him during this battle and wait until the next sync test to talk about how's he had been. Form what she was able to get her husband had not kept his promise and almost got their son killed if it wasn't for that vampire slayer. As for who she knew it was a vampire slayer, that's a secret for now.

Shinji had the Eva rush the Angel yet again armed with the knives ready to do some damage. Sachiel, the third angel, tried defending itself from the abomination using its pink energy needles as spears; Shinji just ducked and dodged the spears still rushing the Angel. Soon he was inside the angel's defenses and slashed at the red orb in its chest.

The angel backed off a bit before firing its new energy cross from its four eyes. Shinji only had the shining eyes to warn him before the energy was fired and was able to put up the gold shield at an angle making it shoot up into space hitting one of the SEELE satellites as it went. Shinji waited for the blast to stop before rushing the Angel again. This time he was stopped by a strange hexagonal shaped shield.

"Oh no, it an AT field!!!" Ritsuko shouted out as she saw it appear.

Shinji cursed before asking, "Anything I can do?"

"Pilot Summers, expand your own field. Your Eva has the same AT field as that Angel."

Shinji closed his eyes and began feeling out what was needed for the AT field while dodging the Angel's attacks. He would have to thank his third mother, Faith for training him to dodge anything while blindfolded. Soon he felt what Maya was talking about and expanded the field.

"Pilot Summers, your field is expanding, good job!!!" Maya said as she watched the reading on her screen.

He opened his eyes and actually saw the two conflicting fields, the Eva's and the Angel's. He thought he saw something and looked a bit closer at the fields and saw what looked to be the weak point of the Angel's field. Shinji was so concentrated on the weak point he did not hear Ritsuko tell him that he could now use the knife until she yell it to him. Taking her advice he sheathed his right knife before focusing the Eva's magical energy into the fire medallion for one of his favorite fire spells.

'Hope this works.' He thought as he worked to hold the field up as well as gather the necessary energy for the spell his eyes closed in concentration.

He felt a bit of the burden from the AT field lift and wondered what happened for a bit before going back to the spell. Soon it was complete and everyone at NERV who saw was surprised. In the Eva's right hand was a clear orb with a bright red one in the middle floating in its hand. He raised his other hand high into the air before bringing the knife it held down on top of the field and cutting thru it making a hole big enough for the Eva to slip thru. Rushing thru he brought the hand holding the clear orb back he shouted out.

"TAKE THIS YOU DEMON, FIREBALL!!!" before thrusting the Eva's right hand with the orb into the Angel's chest breaking open the clear orb and hitting the Angel's core with the fire red one.

When the power of the meet the power of the Angel core it exploded with a huge boom that rocked NERV down to its foundation. Everyone was standing in awe at what they just witness before Misato got back in the game.

"Report," she barked out worried to death about the new pilot.

"The Angel has been destroyed, no word on the Eva."

"Wait!" Maya said as she began see the Eva's sync rate again, "Eva Unit One is alright!!!"

Everyone turned to the front screen and watched as the Eva slowly walked out of the fire like a demon from straight hell. The cameras on the inside of the cockpit turned to and showed a tired looking Shinji who was breather harder then a locomotive. Shinji did not say a thing and just docked the Eva before saying something.

"I hope you have something to carry me out of here because I'm going to sleep, and _father_ we'll talk about pay later." And just like that he was out like a light.

Soon the Eva, with scorched paint and missing pieces of armor was fully docked with Shinji pulled out of the entry plug. Soon he was in the medical ward being looked over by Ritsuko and a few other doctors. A few minutes she was outside the room talking to Misato.

"How is he?" She asked worried about the boy.

"His body is just fine, but it seems like he fainted from exhaustion, probably from healing Rei of her major injuries as well as fighting the Angel."

Misato absently nodded her head before looking thru the open door to see…

"What is Rei doing here?" She asked watching the emotionally challenged girl sit beside the wizard.

"Probably to thank him form healing her," She said also surprised, she turned back to her friend saying, "He'll be back to normal in the morning then you can take him to his new home tomorrow after it is set it up."

Misato absently nodded her head looking back at the knocked out boy hoping he was alright. The next day around eight or nine in the morning Shinji got up feeling better then he did when he fainted in the Entry Plug. Sitting up wearing a hospital gown he looked around a found Rei sitting beside him in one of the few chairs in the room.

"Oh, hey Rei, how are you feeling?" He asked enticing a small blush from the girl.

"Um, I'm feeling acceptingly well." She said casting her head down to advert his gaze from her cheeks.

"I'm glad my healing spell worked." He said with a little curious, "but what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how your condition is Pilot Ikari."

As she briefly looking Shinji in the eye she saw gentleness, caring, and wisdom shining in his dark brown eyes. It was odd to her, because she had only seen such things in the older men like the commander. And yet here was a boy her age not only giving off a peaceful version of the commander's aura but also had healed her with a strange energy that even Dr. Akagi did not know.

"What made you lose consciousness after the battle Pilot Ikari?" She asked wondering something.

"First could you lease not call me by that last name anymore, I had forsaken it long ago and taken the name of my sister turned mother Buffy Summers. Please call me Shinji or if you want to be formal Shinji Summers."

"Affirmative pil... Shinji, could you lease answer the pervious question?"

Shinji thought for a moment before deciding to go for broke, "I was low on magic, and because I was low I had to rest before I'm back to normal, even now I'm not fully 100 percent."

"Magic? I do not under stand the terms you are using." Rei said cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Sorry," Shinji said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I forgot that where I was for a sec. I guess you could say that Magic is the energy a human has as well as the earth. There are some that can tap into her energy to do spell. There are some that can tap into the energy of the body to do spell as well. Spells are to put simple are techniques or abilities a person can do with either a chant or a spell seal. That's about all I can say without going technical."

This intrigued Rei even more wondering who he is able to do what he said but for now she would just have to settle for the explanation, "You explanation as satisfactory Shinji, thank you."

"You welcome Rei, I would like to talk so more later," Shinji said as he saw Misato walk thru the door, "But it looks like I'm about to go, I hope to see you soon."

Misato watched the girl walk off and turned to Shinji with a smirk.

"Flirting with Rei now are we?"

Shinji blushed a new red before shouting out, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

Misato giggles and kept on ribbing the kid. I hope Shinji gets use to it soon if not his face is going to stay a permanent red forever.

**Next Chapter**

Ritsuko: "YOU'RE TAKING SHINJI HOME WITH YOU!!!"

Shinji: "Wow this is beautiful!!!"

Misato: "Welcome home Shinji."

Buffy: "Glad you're okay Shinji."

Yui: "Good to hear from you son."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's another chapter to my story. Again if any of you have ideas that you think might help evolve this. Please tell me in a review I need all the help I can get. BTW do you want to see a little Yuri in Shinji's harem and out of it as well as a pervertive Yui?"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Slayer Sister**

**Chapter 4**

**Shinji's Housing Predicament**

Shinji watched as Misato was yelled at by Ritsuko over the phone.

"YOU'RE TAKING SHINJI HOME WITH YOU?!?"

He just chuckled lightly as he watched the purple haired woman get a tongue lashing from her friend. He would have to Thank Mana when he saw the goddess next time for teaching him the puppy dog eyes. After she took over Janus' position after what Willow called the Halloween incident where a follower of the evil god put a spell on all of the costumes he sold and made the people wearing them think they were actually the costume instead of them selves.

According to Mana, who was going to be next up for Janus' in a few centuries, He went over the line almost having the Slayer, who thought she was an English princess at the time, killed thank to a vampire called Spike. The council of Gods ruled in favor of having him impeached and his successor take his place.

"Who knew that a Halloween mishap could turn into something that would benefit me today?"

He heard Misato hang up the phone and walk over to him. He looked up to see Misato's smiling face and wondered what happened while he was contemplating.

"Time to go Shinji." Misato said as she led Shinji to her car.

Shinji followed her in the clothes he wore when he got their, his backpack on his back. He had already talked to his father's boot licker about his salary and after some wheeling and dealing he got between what Misato and Ritsuko got with a little extra for not dealing any damage to Tokyo-3. Soon the Dou was on their way to the surface in Misato's sports car. Shinji held his backpack in his arms as he thought about what he would say to his adoptive mothers.

"Well I guess we have to have party tonight." Misato said tearing the wizard boy from his thought.

"Oh," He said, "What for, defeating the angel?"

"Well that too, but mostly a welcoming party for my new roommate!"

When they got to the surface Misato went to the nearest quick mart and socked up on more instant food then a collage student eats in a month, with just as much beer. Shinji could only sweatdrop as the amount of unhealthy food as well as a good amount of beer. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was as mini-slayer as Xander's calls the potential slayers. As the rolled on down the highway Shinji held all of the food while Misato drove on without a care. Soon Misato spoke up breaking the peaceful and nice silence between them.

"Hey Shinji mind if we make a little stop on the way?"

Shinji looked at Misato saying, "A stop where?"

"Oh, it's a really cool place."

Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "Hope it's not pervertive."

Misato was not exactly happy with that smart ass remark but did not do anything now; she did not want to upset the beer. Soon the duo was on a cliff over looking Tokyo three which didn't exactly look like much. Shinji leaned on the guard rail along the city side of the look out with a board expression and voiced it.

"What are we doing here anyway?" He said with a soft moan, use to moving then staying still.

Misato didn't say anything and just looked at her watch before saying, "Here we go."

Soon the alarm rang out across the city and Shinji began looking from side to side watching out for any upcoming angels. He heard some deep booms from the city and watched as parts of the metal ground began opening up. Along the side of each of the square openings several spike shot up as something began pushing up towards the surface. The wizard boy watched in awe as a skyscrapers grew form the ground like trees on fast forward.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Was all he could say as he watched form the lookout point.

Soon the towers stop reaching for the sky and the spike which were actually locks receded back into the ground.

"This city if a fortress, designed to sand against the angels. This is Tokyo-3. This is our city. It's the city that you saved."

Shinji looked at Misato before he said, "I already knew that, I just didn't know how beautiful the city was."

Misato nodded her head before the two of them looked to watch the city some more behind a beautiful sunset. All too soon for them it was time to get back on the road towards Misato's pad.

"I tried to find out about your stuff but they said that you didn't bring any with you besides your backpack." Misato said as they walked along towards her apartment on the (I'm guessing here) fifth or sixth floor.

"It's alright I've got all I need in it anyway." Shinji said holding some bag along with Misato.

At that Misato remembered the question Ritsuko asked her to ask Shinji, "How in the world did you pull that sword out of that small backpack?"

"Willow created this one along with another Buffy has. She said she got the idea from an old anime called Sailor Moon. It's keyed so that only my self or my friends can open it and nothing short of a N2 mine can destroy it."

**Flashback**

As Shinji was knocked out from using too much energy, a couple of Section 2 agents were trying to open Shinji's bag.

"Come one," A burnet Section 2 agent said as he watched his comrade try and open it, "It a stupid bag, how hard can it be to open?"

The blond Section 2 agent glared at the other person in the room before saying, "You want to give it a try?"

The brunet just sighed before giving it a try when pulled on the zipper all he got was resistance. Even the two of the together, one of them pulling on the zipper, the other on the bag, could not open it. They also used their guns and knives on it, the bullets just bounced off and the knives either broke or chipped.

The two agents panted as they looked at the unmoving bag before looking at each other and saying as one, "We need the big guns."

A few hours later the Section 2, along with some buddies of theirs, were panting in exhaustion either laying on the floor or leaning on the walls. All around them were items scattered around the room. From swords to bolt cutters, double barrel rifles, to sniper rifles, grenades to missile launchers. They tried almost everything and yet sitting on the opposite side of the room with scorch marks around it, sat the backpack unscarred and still in one piece sitting almost peacefully.

"Do you think we should try a N2 mine next?" one of the agents asked.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened revealing Shinji. He looked around the room for something and went he saw it he said, "I found you."

He walked over the down agents, broken blades, crushed bullets, and charred metal pieces, moving over to the devil's backpack as the agents were calling it. Said agents just ignored the kid as he knelt in front of the bag and kept on arguing what they were going to use next. What they heard from where the kid was broke their almost fried brains.

ZIPPP.

They instantly shot up and looked over at the kid and saw him put his hand in the bag and rummage thru it. He took out his trench coat and put it back on.

"I'm glad that everything is still in one piece in there." He said as he a he put the backpack on his back and walked out of the room.

The agents watched in awe as a kid who was barley over fourteen opened the devil's bag with out even struggling and walk off with it. Shinji stepped over the debris of the mini war the agents fought and was about to go thru the door before he said something.

"Thanks for testing the bag. Me and Willow were wondering how much punishment it would take and you guys took care of that for me. Thanks."

The agents watched as the kid closed the door before fainting from a brain overload. An unfortunate pair fell over each other and Shinji, who waited for the THUD, was able to get some great blackmail material if he needed it in the future and went off to find Misato.

**End Flashback**

Misato just starred dubiously at the kid before shaking her head and saying, "Welcome Home Shinji."

Shinji shook his head saying, "This is not home yet, but I bet it could be in due time."

Misato nodded her head as they walked thru the door. As the door closed behind the boy wizard he saw the mess the apartment was in.

"Sorry about the small mess, I just moved in here too." Misato said as she pushed a pile of beer cans off the kitchen table and placed her bags on it.

Shinji looked around the pad, beer can's thrown all over the place, bottles of rum, vodka and other drinks sitting or laying of shelves and chairs, bags of garbage thrown into a corner, and empty trays of instant food throw half hazardly.

"This is a little messy?"

Misato, who was in her room on the other side of the kitchen, stuck her head out and asked, "Do you mind putting the food away in the fridge?"

Shinji just nodded his head wondering if he made the right choice staying with her. As he went to the fridge he pulled out parts of the fridge door he made a small checklist of the things in there.

"Ice, Snacks, AND FIFTY GALLONS OF BEER!!! What the hell kind of life does she lead?!?"

Shinji looked past the pull out doors and saw another fridge in the corner and just sweat dropped at what could be in there. Shinji yelled to Misato who was out of her uniform and pulling on a yellow baggy wife beater and a small pair of blue jean short shorts.

"Uh, Misato what's in the other fridge?"

"Oh don't mind that," She said, "He's probably still sleeping?"

Shinji sweatdrop got bigger when Misato said that, then replied with, "Sleeping?"

The wizard wondered who in the hell would sleep in a fridge, besides a demon, as he put the food up he mentally began preparing to fight a demon if it was one. A few minutes later and a few rings of a microwave it was time to eat.

"LET'S EAT!!!" Misato said with a happy tone before she began digging in.

Shinji could only nod as he watch Misato gulp down a mixture of instant food before inhaling an innocent can of beer with out a care. Misato finished the beer in a few seconds before shouting at the top of her lungs in happiness.

"GOOD STUFF!!! Life just doesn't get any better then this."

Shinji's could only shake his head as he watched Misato drink down beer like his uncle Xander eats Twinkies, Whole and without even taking a breath between bites or swallows. Misato saw Shinji shaking his head and wondered what that was all about before asking.

"Not hungry? It's good even if it is all instant."

"Sorry," Shinji said as he looked look at the "Food," "I'm just not use to food like this."

"WHAT?!?" Misato screeched as she slammed her beer can on the table, "ARE YOU FINICKY?!?"

Shinji could only sink into his chair as Misato got up into his face. Shinji tried to stammer out a response to the sudden question before Misato's mode changed in an instant.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Huh?" Was Shinji's intelligent answer.

"Having two for dinner sure beats eating alone, huh?"

Shinji decided that the best answer for a mood changing woman, was to nod his head and just say "Yes, ma'am."

Soon dinner was done and they were now deciding on who would have what chores.

"Here we go for the next one." Misato said.

They were using the classic method for decided who would do what chores, rock, paper, and scissors. Even thought Misato was trying to cheat her way to having Shinji do all the chore, the only ones she was able to do were the meals, everything else was divided evenly. Misato was pissed to say the least that she could not laze around anymore, especially with a wizard for a roommate.

"Mind if I take a bath," Shinji asked more then happy to take the cooking chores if what Misato "Cooked" tonight would be any precursor to what she can do.

"Sure," she said a little miffed, "Bathing is the laundry of life anyway."

Soon Shinji was in the laundry room which was connected to the bathroom and the kitchen. He finished taking off all of his clothes except for his boxer shorts and placed them near the washer for later. The boy blushed when he saw his roommate's underwear hanging from the ceiling off to the side. Shinji opened the door to the bathroom and heard a strange noise at his feet. He looked down to see a penguin with a collar around his neck and a small towel also around his neck.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?"

Misato heard Shinji yell and spit out her beer that she was drinking at the time. Shinji slammed open the sliding door and glared at Misato who looked at Shinji with an angry face.

"MISATO!!!" Shinji yelled his eyes white circles with a huge angry scowl on his face. (You know, like this. OO)

"What?" Misato asked confused.

Before Shinji could say anything the penguin walked around the boy towards the second refrigerator and pushed a button to open a small door a little bigger and wider then the bird.

"Oh, he's one of those new warm water penguins." Misato said with out a care.

The penguin looked at Shinji with his right eye before walking in, the door closing behind him. Shinji just stared, eyes and mouth wide open before stammering at Misato.

"T-t-that was a w-what?"

"His names Penpen, he's your other roommate." Misato said with a small smile.

Shinji could only stare in amazement that Misato would keep such a pet. Misato picked up a near by beer she was drinking and ask Shinji something.

"Uh, why don't you cover up?" She said as she drunk her beer to hide her blush from the young boy's athletically lean and well-muscled body.

Shinji looked down and blushed big time before covering himself with his hands. Misato was surprised to say the least; he never blushed that hard when she teased him on the ride to NERV.

"MISATO!!!" He yelled surprising her, "I know you have urges but I'm just a 14 year old boy! How could you even think like…"

Before Shinji could finish putting the rest of his foot in his mouth, a full can of beer smashed him on his head making him stagger a bit before he righted himself and rubbed the sore spot.

"Hey!" Shinji declared.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!" Misato shouted as she threw what ever was near by at the smart ass boy.

"AHHHH!!!" Shinji screamed before he slammed the door shut to stop the other projectiles from hitting his body and maybe the universal soft stop for men.

A few minuets later Shinji was in the bath tub full of lightly hot water sighing in pleasure. As he soaked he began thinking about his new caretaker.

'Misato Katsuragi…She's a nice woman.'

Shinji relaxed in one of the few things that could, a warm bath, Meditation and training, and good friends to name a few. He also began thinking about how he was going to patrol Tokyo-3. If grandfather Giles was right some demons may take advantage of the angels left over power to do anything dealing with black magic. His only hoped that his mothers and friends will come soon to help him.

Back over at NERV Gendo and Fuyutsuki were talking as they looked at an orange Eva that was frozen in the throws of anger. The two men were talking about that changes that might transpire to the scenario with Shinji's confidence.

"What are we going to do about the boy?" The deputy commander asked as stood behind and to the side of Gendo.

"I want to know where he has been for the past eleven years, who he's been with, what he's done, everything you can find about him."

Fuyutsuki nodded his head before asking something, "Was it a good idea to have her trapped in the Eva?" He asked as he jerked his head towards the frozen Eva.

"That plans called for her to be used incase Unit One gets out of our hands. Only Dr. Akagi was the only one to hate her as much." Gendo said in a cold voice as they kept on looking at the Eva.

Ritsuko who was hiding behind the door to the room heard everything and wondered who was trapped in Unit 0 and why she was another choice. Slowly she walked back to her office to contemplate what Gendo was talking about. She also planned to not freeze Shinji's wages like Gendo wanted her to, instead she increased what he got, after a little hacking. The boy could probably save her from the man if she got on his good side.

Back over at Misato's apartment, Shinji was pulling stuff out of his backpack while talking on his Bluetooth headset which was connected to his cell phone.

"I'm telling you mom, I'm alright." He said as he put things away and decorated the room as much as he could.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." His second mother, Buffy said with relief in her voice, "Faith was also worried about you too."

Shinji laughed softly as he heard this, "And to think you use to hate her until she saved your life almost losing hers in the process."

Buffy just sighed sadly over the phone before changing the touchy subject, "Anyway what's been happening there, you didn't call last night and I was worried about you."

Shinji told her what all has happened before her mother got her game face on.

"Do you want me to talk to Giles about the 'Angels' sweetie?"

"I would love for you to. I think my old man knows something but I know he won't give it up anytime soon."

After a few more minutes of talking Buffy had to get of before she ran the phone bill thru the roof. Exchanging good byes the two of them hung up and Shinji was able to concentrate more on his decorating. He heard Misato out of the bath before walking to his door.

"Hey Shinji." Misato said at the door to the boy's room.

"Come in." Shinji said as he kept on decorating.

Misato walked in and gasped at what she saw. There were swords leaning on the wall, a small pile of scrolls and old book to one side and a few other things.

"So what's up Misato?" Shinji said as he sat on his little bed.

"I just wanted to say I think you did a good job today, defeating the Angel. I hope you know that." Misato said in a sad voice.

Shinji smiled before saying, "I know it may be for you, but for me, it's almost an every day thing, saving the world."

That got Misato and she listened closely as he kept on talking.

"When I went with Buffy back to America I had to deal with real life apocalypse almost every year. Soon it almost got to the point where I just said, 'another one, who do we defeat this time.' I may not have any experience fighting with an Eva but when it comes to saving the world I'm almost a pro at it."

"Almost?" Misato asked.

"Buffy's a hell of a lot better then me in that department; she should have, she had six years seniority on me in that department."

Misato laughed at the joke on Shinji's mother's age before she remembered something.

"Ritsuko said that you had a peculiar condition, what is it?"

Shinji just sighed knowing this day was coming, especially with his time of month in a few days, "Get me a glass full of warm to hot water and a glass of cold."

Misato tried to cox him to tell her what the secret was but he would not tell until he had the tow glasses of water. The purple haired woman grudgingly got the water and handed them to Shinji how set down the warm glass.

"A few years ago I went to what was left China with a Friend of Willows who was in the Covenant. A secret organization full of Wiccas who help the Slayer keep the balance between light and darkness. They wanted to see if a cursed place called Jusenkyo, or Springs of Sorrow, in the Qinghai Providence of China. Jusenkyo has hundred upon hundreds of pools there, each with a curse attached to it."

"Did you get cursed Shinji?" Misato asked interrupting the story.

"Yes, not be quiet," Shinji said before going on, "As I was said we were suppose to use a bug we captured later that day when we got their but I'm guessing the pools must have been feeling playful and I cursed instead. The pool I fell in was."

Shinji dunked his unused hand into his cup of cold water and his body instantly changed. His body went from lean and muscular to curvy with some muscle. His chest instantly gained something no man in his right mind would ever want on his body, breasts. He also lost some height as well with the transformation and his neck lost its Adam's apple as well with his face his face becoming curvy instead of angular.

"The spring of the drowned girl," Shinji finished, "Now every time I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl down to the molecular level. Oh I still keep my mind as well as my sexual orientations; I'm just in a different body."

Misato blinked, blinked, and blinked some more before saying, "That has got to be messed up."

"Tell me about it," Shinji-chan said crossing her arms under her beasts, "And I also go thru the monthly cycles if you know what I mean. When I have my monthlies I'm stuck in girl form until it's over then I can change back with some warm water."

Misato lightly splashed Shinji with the still warm water before doing it again with the cold. She did this a few times before she ran out of water to splash him with.

"Okay," she said, "That is seriously messed up. And you have periods too?"

Shinji instantly blushed a new kind of red when she said that and tried to stammer out a question before Misato calmed her down.

"Calm down kid, I understand your embarrassment." Misato said blushing lightly her self, "I was the same way when I started having my monthlies as well."

"How do you think I felt," Shinji said more then a little annoyed, "I had to learn about both sides of the human equation." She groaned as she remembered how embarrassed she was after that.

"I can't really guess." Misato said truthfully.

"After that I found out how to bring out my pervert mallet in both my male and female form." Shinji said brightly.

"Pervert Mallet?" Misato said not knowing that the aqua-transsexual said.

"A huge hammer most girls pull out when a pervert feels them up. I was surprised I could pull out in my boy form. I thought it was only reserved for girls."

As Shinji said this she began giggling, this got Misato curious.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm just remembering a story I heard dealing with a small horde of vampires, my mother Buffy, her wife Faith, a pervertive Vampire, and Faith's mallet."

**Flashback 2**

A couple of months after Shinji had he special talk, Buffy and Faith were in the Sunnydale graveyard dealing with a small horde of vampires. Buffy was in her regular clothes of tight blue jeans, Tight short sleeved shirt and a jacket to keep off the cold, her long golden blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Buffy's wife of two month's, Faith was in tight leather pants, a dark red short sleeved shirt, and a jacket as well her short light brown in a tomboy cut.

"Where the hell did these Vampires come from B." Faith asked as she staked a vampire that got too close.

"Don't ask me!!!" Buffy said as she dodged a punch from her own vampires.

The Blond Slayer was about to kill another Vampire before she instantly grabbed her butt and squeaked in shock. She turned around and glared at the Vampire who just smiled cheekily.

"If I'm going to die," He said, "I'm going out with a bang."

Before Buffy could stake the pervert everyone in the graveyard instantly felt untrained killing intent coming form someone. Everyone turned to see Faith covered in a red aura. Her fists were clenched tight, her head bowed slightly and her hair covering her eyes. When she looked up her brown eyes were alight with fury.

"NO ONE FEELS UP MY WIFE!!!" Faith screamed before she pulled out her version of a slayers mallet.

Now let me give you some statistics of the different types of mallets. Usually a pissed woman's mallet is about a foot and a half to a two feet in diameter, three two four feet long and has a inch to a inch and a half round handle that about three or four feet in length. A Slayer's mallet is about two to three feet in diameter head which is about four to five feet long, a two to three inch wide handle that is still three to four feet in length. A mallet is usually made of wood or an aluminum/steel combined metal. A slayer has two mallets, a wooden one for humans, and another that is a silver/steel combination with holy writing in multiple languages and religions pressed into it to put a hurting on pervertive demons, even the first evil got scared when it got pervertive with a slayer it was interested in. Needless to say it's still in hiding from the angry slayer.

"DIE!!!" Faith said as she slammed her sliver/steel blessed mallet on the vampire that dared to touch her wife.

About a half an hour later, Faith finally calmed down a little Buffy, who hid in a near by tree surveyed the damage.

"That was something else." She said as she slowly walked to her lover.

All around Faith was holes the shape of her mallet with the ash form the killed vampires in them, broken tombstones either by the flying vampires or the mallet wielding woman, as well as a few lucky vampires stuck in the ground like lawn darts. Fait herself was not looking too hot herself. Her hair was unkept and sticking out in places, while her clothes had seen better days. Faith's brown eyes were still glowing with fury as she wildly looked from side to side for anymore pervertive demons.

Buffy smiled before she wrapped her arms around her love and whispered in her ear sexually, "I think someone needs a prize for protecting me." She whispered in Faith's ear before lightly licking it.

Faith instantly got a pervertive grin before her mallet disappeared and she grabbed Buffy's wrist before dragging the poor girl home. Buffy just smiled and shrugged innocently at the vamps still stuck in the ground.

**Flashback 2 over**

Misato laughed her ass of as Shinji finished his tale. Shinji was also chuckling as he remembers the story as well.

"You're kidding me?" Misato gasped out.

Shinji shook his head as he said, "Uncle Xander was near by and he caught the whole thing on tape. Even he was wary of Faith for a few days before things went back to normal or as normal as they get back over in Sunnydale."

Misato cracked up again with Shinji not far behind. Soon they calmed down and Misato looked at the only clock in the room.

"Oh shit, we need to go to bed now."

Shinji sighed and got ready for bed before he remembered something.

"Hey Misato," Shinji said catching the woman just as she was coming out.

"Yeah?"

"In a few days, I'm going to go patrolling to see if any demons stragglers came along with the angel."

"Be careful Shinji if you do go out. I don't want a mad slayer on my butt."

Shinji just chuckled a bit as he nodded his head. The two of them got ready for bed in their separate room and hit the sack. Misato soon fell asleep as her head hit the pillow while Shinji stayed up thinking for a bit.

'Misato sure is a weird one, what with having a warm water penguin as a pet and all. I don't mind piloting the Eva it just means that I can speak with my real mother. But Gendo is a whole another story. Just what in the hell is he up to?" Soon his mind thought about the blue haired girl that caught his eye, "And Rei," He thought as his face lit up, "She seems so cold and distant, could it have something to do with my father?"

Shinji fell asleep dreaming about the blue haired girl in a skin tight body suit. He better cherish those dreams because in the future it only going to be chaos and madness to come.

**Next Chapter**

Shinji: "Do I have to wear this?"

Yui: "Nice to hear you again son."

Maya: "What do you need Pilot Ikari."

Rei: "What are you taking about?"

Toji: "Your about to be part of a little tradition of mine."


End file.
